Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23/Rap Meanings
Slender Man: Prepare for "The Arrival" of the faceless king of horror, (One of Slenderman's video games is "Slender: The Arrival". And Slender Man is the most popular Creepypasta character and he's faceless. He's telling Jeff to be ready for Slendy to battle him) I'll knock you harder then when you fell on the bathroom floor! (After cutting himself a smile and burning off his eyelids, Jeff fell on the bathroom floor, crying. Slendy is saying that he will hit him harder than when this happened) You're just a prepubescent child who has no meaning of fright, (Jeff was a young boy when he became immortal, and Slendy's saying that makes him not scary) I scare all who happen to spot me in the night! (People who see Slendy almost always ends up frightened) Nothing can match my length, I spit deminishing and dark, (Slenderman is the tallest person in the world, by legend. He also apparently raps scarily, or diminishing and dark) I've got swarms of arms coming at you, prepared to leave a mark! (Slendy has multiple arms hidden behind his back, and there all about to mangle Jeff) Emo hair and white hoodie? No class to be found, (Jeff wears a white hoodie jacket, and his hair was singed black in a fire, giving him similar hair as an emo. Slendy wears a suit and tie, giving him much more class) Were your talents scarred as well? Because your rhymes are profound! (In his multiple fights and self-abuse, Jeff has gotten many scars. Slendy figured that his talents are also scarred from these, because his raps aren't that well) Jeff the Killer: You're a pedophile, chasing little kids through town. (The main character you play as in the Slender games is a little girl who broke in to his forest, whom Slendy stalks, rendering him a pedophile. Slender Man is also known for kidnapping kids) Legend says you kill, but I'm the best killer around! (While it's said Slendy kills, Jeff is saying he is the best killer ever) What's with those tentacles? You're like a living hentai, (A famous stereotype about hentai cartoons is that they use tentacle-clad monsters and have them have intercourse with women. Jeff is saying that his tentacles are similar to those in hentai cartoons) A photobomb whose only popularity comes from PewDiePie! (You have a limited amount of time to look away from Slendy before you die, making him a "photobomb". A large amount of popularity of the game Slender came from the famous YouTube gamer PewDiePie) You're known from a fake document, just look at Marble Hornets. (The game Slender is based off of the YouTube documentary about a film project that was delayed due to personal problems, called Marble Hornets. Those personal problems involved being stalked by Slender Man, Hoody and Masky) Driving people crazy, no wonder you've never had a duet! (Slendy is famous for causing people to go insane, possibly why he does his dirty work alone) You may be called a man, but I'm more killer than you. (He's SlenderMAN, yet Jeff, a child, is saying he's a better killer) As for your face; I'll bleach it, ignite it, and give it a redo! (Jeff face was covered in Vodka and bleach in a fight, then with the alcohol in the Vodka, he was lit on fire. Jeff is saying that he'll do the same to Slendy to fix his expressionless face) Slender Man: They call me Slender Man because I get all them bitches, (Slender Man literally gets the girls by killing them when they break into his forest) See, I'm a man, you're a kid who can't write any disses! (He's SlenderMAN, while Jeff is a child, and Slendy is saying that he overpowers Jeff and that Jeff can't write any disses) You're rip off of Dahmer, and he's more effective. (Slendy is saying that Jeff is based off of Jeffrey Dahmer, the serial killer, and that Dahmer is a better killer than Jeff) You ass got burnt, bitch, you're literally defective! (Jeff was literally burned alive in a fight, showing how bad of a killer he is) How the hell are you considered scary? Your balls haven't dropped, (Being a young boy, Jeff never experienced puberty, yet is somehow "scary") And the most action you've ever had was at a bus stop! (Jeff had a bad fight at a bus stop, which was also the first encounter of the bullies that started the whole tragedy) I don't need to try against you, you wouldn't last in my maze, (Jeff wouldn't be able to go through Slendy's maze, so Slendy doesn't think he's worthy enough to rap against him) You must be getting claustrophobic, now taste my static haze! (Slendy causes a static haze when looked at in Slender games, because the game is in the point of view of the camera) Jeff the Killer: I can see right through you, you're not scary at all. (Jeff is saying Slendy is just acting like he's scary, when he isn't) You may be slender, but I'm the one who's standing tall (Slendy is usually extremely tall, but at the end of the battle, Jeff will be standing tall, or be the winner) I'll choke you with your black tie, no lie, (Jeff would strangle Slendy with his black tie, and he's telling the truth) Then beat your faceless ass until you finally die (Slendy has no face. Jeff will beat him up to death, like some of his previous victims) You won't put up a fight, I'll make you need Hospice (One of the Slender games is "Slender: Hospice". Jeff will make Slendy need medical attention) Come at me, and I'll rip right off your Slender dick. (Slender would have unusually large genitalia, and Jeff would rip it off) Don't give me your crap, bitch, you're done! You're old news (Slendy's fame has died down more recently) How sad! They made a Teletubby scarier than you! (In a modification of the game Slender, you can change Slendy into a Teletubby) Hoody and Masky: Hoody (talking): Now hold on a second.... (What's this?) Hoody (rapping): It's Hoody and Masky! We bring horror you won't believe (Oh, that's what that is. Hoody and Masky bring horror that would scare both Jeff and Slendy) Masky: Ain't no cameras here, so that means you better leave (Slendy is famous for glitching out cameras, yet there aren't any around, so he better get out) Hoody: We'll rip up your pages, then leave you in flames. (They'll rip up the eight pages that Slendy tries to protect, and light Jeff on fire, again) Masky: You both have no family, and now it's your turn to get maimed (Jeff killed his family, and Slendy's origins are unknown. Now Hoody and Masky will kill both of them) Hoody: You've got long arms, and you've got no eyelids (Slendy has long arms, and Jeff burnt off his eyelids) Masky: and both of you freaks always go after kids! (Both Slendy's and Jeff's victims are mostly kids) Hoody: What a lame excuse, no eyes. You can still see. (Slendy has no eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see, but he will see this:) Masky: That we'll kill you just like your whole family. (Slendy will see that Hoody and Masky will kill Slendy. They are also implying that they killed Slender's family) Eyeless Jack: Hahaha! It's Eyeless Jack here, so get ready for your doom! (Jack is introducing himself and preparing everyone for their death) You know your death is ready when i sneak into your room (Jack sneaks into your room at night and either kills you or rips out your organs) Rip out your liver, you won't be needing this in your grave. (Jack rips out organs in your sleep, and saying you don't need it if you're dead) Walking around the woods at night, you think you're so brave (Slendy spends most of his time in the woods, at night. Jack is being sarcastic, and believes Slendy relies on his location for his horror) Slender Man, you don't scare me, Jeff, you're just a bitch, (Slendy doesn't scare Jack, neither does Jeff) I'll make Hoody and Masky my death slaves like my buddy Mitch (Eyeless Jack's story is told in first-person narrative from a man named Mitch. Jack had tormented Mitch, and he intends to do the same to Hoody and Masky) I'm the creepypasta king, you feel a loss to the Boss (Jack says that he is the best creepypasta, and that everyone else will lose to him) And I don't even need eyes just to see that you've lost (Eyeless Jack doesn't have eyes but still sees that they lost and he won) Smile Dog: Spread the word, you bitches lost to this number one dog (Smile Dog has been used for chain emails, telling people to "Spread the word". All previous rappers lose to Smile, according to him. A "bitch" is a female dog) you pussies are only scary because you hide in the fog (Most of the previous rappers use the fog to help make them scary. Cats {pussies} are usually seen as inferior to dogs) Meanwhile, I'll restyle you hostile pedophiles to jump miles! (He'll beat them up until they run away) Get ready, cause you assholes are gonna see a hell of a smile (Smile Dog is famous for being a husky that smiled with a creepy, humanoid smile) I can't understand how you pussies are considered horror. (Smile Dog can't understand why people are scared of his opponents) A twig, a child, pathetic twins and a sightless explorer. (Slendy is Slender like a twig, Jeff is a young boy, Hoody and Masky are a team and sometimes referred to as twins, and Jack is an eyeless explorer) You can't beat me. I'm more badass than you all combined. (Smile is saying that everyone else is inferior to him) All five of you could never handle this DEMONIC CANINE! (Smile Dog is sometimes referred to as a demon, and another word for dog is canine. The previous rappers can't ever take him on) Intercom (talking): SCP-173 HAS ESCAPED, WE'RE PUTTING THE FOUNDATION ON LOCKDOWN. (SCP-173 escapes from his cell. The Foundation is what the organization from the SCP series call themselves. While talking, the man on the intercom is interrupted by SCP-173, who breaks his neck) SCP-173: You D-Class losers, wipe away that smile (D-Class is a security level of people who are allowed contact with class Keter objects. They still don't compare to the actual objects. SCP is telling them to stop smiling) I'm SCP-173, animate and hostile (The Sculpture is an animate object and is hostile, meaning it will kill) I'm class Keter threat; you're all Euclid at best (The Sculpture is saying that he is the largest object class, Keter, while the best everyone else can do is one lower, Euclid. Ironically, The Sculpture is actually in object class Euclid) Special victory Procedures: beating you all to death! (SCP is an acronym for Special Containment Procedures, and in this case SCP-173 is saying that he won from beating them to death, as that was his procedures) No use Containing or Protecting your insecurities (SCP is sometimes mentioned as an acronym for Secure, Contain, and Protect. SCP-173 is saying they are too horrible to hide their problems) Blink once and you're dead, I'm like an angel that weeps (SCP-173 is only motionless when in direct line of sight. When it's not it snaps your neck or chokes you. His powers resemble the powers of a Weeping Angel from the TV show Doctor Who) Neck snap, get back; I'm having too much fun! (SCP-173 doesn't want to stop killing everyone) Soon as I'm in the arena, you'll all be EXPUNGED! (EXPUNGED is a term used by the Foundation to censor things that must remain classified. Once SCP-173 starts rapping, they'll be killed) BEN: You shouldn't have done that. It's time to give you a frown (The term "You shouldn't have done that" is used multiple times in the BEN DROWNED creepypasta. BEN is introducing himself) I'm back for good bitches! And this time I won't drown (BEN's origins was haunting a copy of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask after being drowned. BEN is here and this time, won't drown) I go by the name of Ben, I'm every one's thriller (Everyone is scared of BEN) I've come to this battle to destroy you pathetic excuses for killers (And he has come to destroy the previous rappers. He also think they are all just a joke for calling themselves "killers") You all will suffer and I'll make sure the media will see (BEN is gonna upload a new creepypasta where he tortures everyone) I'll record your deaths, then upload it as a .wmv (He'll show the world everyone else's death. Jadusable, the creator of the pasta, uploaded his BEN experiences with the title, followed by .wmv) Half of you are just pussies who can't handle a face revealing (Hoody and Masky always shield their faces. Some stories in this battle involve Eyeless Jack being a man in a mask. That's about half of them who don't want to reveal their face) Now let me conclude this battle with the Song of Unhealing (One part of the BEN DROWNED story involved the Song of Healing, while BEN will use the opposite to end the battle) MissingNO: Back from the island, it's Missingno. here to fight! (MissingNo. is from an island, and he's here to fight. Duh.) I'm the bitchin' glitchin' witch who will show you TRUE FRIGHT! (Missingno. is bitching, is a glitch, and performs things that seem like dark magic, like a witch. He'll show everyone how to be scary) I'll crunch you, prisoner! 128 times! (When you encounter Missingno, the item in your sixth slot adds up by 128. He'll beat everyone down) And Smile, I'll crush your floppy disk with my glitching rhymes (Smile Dog originated from a floppy disk, which is very vulnerable to glitches. In this case, his "floppy disk" is his junk, and Missingno. will crush it) Hoody, Masky, and Slendy? I can't make your stories worse. (Hoody, Masky, and Slendy are all from Marble Hornets, a series of encounters from them. Missingno. is saying that even if he's a glitch, even he can't make the story any worse than it is) And Jack and Jeff? Ha! Sounds like a Mother Goose verse. (Jack and Jeff verbally sounds similar to a Mother Goose rhyme Jack and Jill) You all need to watch out, for when M truly arrives (M is either considered a nickname of Missingno., or it is it's "sister" in the game. For the sake of time lets just say Missingno. is referring to himself. And they need to stay away from him) You'll be destroyed like a Marowak as I CORRUPT YOUR LIVES (Part of Missingno.'s story involves a dead Marowak. Corrupting is something a glitch does. The glitch will destroy their lives) Zalgo: Enough with your petty rhymes it's time for you all to suffer (Compared to Zalgo, everyone else sucks at rapping) My presence is so purely evil, the thought of my rhymes makes you shudder (Zalgo is known as pure evil, a dark godly being. He is scary enough to make scary things scared. Also, from his first line to here, his rapping is shown in the form of a graphic novel, similar to how Zalgo was created, after a man edited some newspaper comic panels to predict the rise of Zalgo) You're always hiding in your forest so nobody sees you cry (Slendy spends his time in a forest, apparently to cry at how non-scary he is) And you, I'll spit bleach at and burn your insides (Jeff was covered in bleach and burned. Zalgo will do so again) Hoody and Masky, you two are just assholes (Zalgo thinks that Hoody and Masky are stupid) Dressing up like little faggots as I steal your souls (Hoody and Masky dress very strangely, while Zalgo steals their souls) And Jacky Boy, I think it's time for you to see (Zalgo taunts Eyeless Jack by calling him "Jacky Boy") That nobody gives a shit about your crappy story (Zalgo is saying that no one cares about Eyeless Jack's story) Smile Dog, you're a puppy! I'm the mad dog of madness (Zalgo is saying that compared to him, Smile Dog is a mere puppy, while he's the mad dog of madness) you bring suicidal thoughts, but I'll bring YOU to sadness! (Smile brings suicidal thoughts until you "Spread the Word". Zalgo will make even Smile Dog frown) And SCP? Nobody knows what you are (SCP is some strange creature that no one can identify) Some experiments covered in feces and scars (SCP could've been an experiment gone wrong. The facial features of SCP involve what appears to be scars, and he leaves feces where he goes) BEN, you shouldn't have done that! I'll diss you to death (BEN shouldn't have rapped, now Zalgo will drown him with rhyme. Zalgo is also using his "catchphrase" against him) You're a statue of Link who won't take another breath! (BEN's only known form is a Statue of Link from Majora's Mask. He will die when up against Zalgo) Hell no, MissingNo; you're just a little bitch (Missingno. is puny according to Zalgo) Call yourself the master of corruption, but you're nothing but a glitch (M is one of the most well known glitches in the world, the master of corruption. To Zalgo, he's just a simple glitch) 9 Lives Taken at my demonic laughter (Zalgo killed all nine previous rappers, and now laughs about it) You're in my realm bow down to ZALGO, YOUR MASTER! (He comes) Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Rap Meanings